Courier in the Commonwealth
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Courier 6 travels to the East to learn and stop the Institute, He's been hearing strange talk about them in the East over sometime now... Now it's time to act, He teams up with the Sole Survivor and together they'll try to save the Commonwealth and stop the Institute.


The Courier has travel from the West to East, Nevada to Colorado, Colorado to West Virginia. He left Nevada after the battle of Hoover Dam and since then he's been hearing rumors going on about this "Institute" in the east and how it's somewhere in a place called the Commonwealth.

He's here in West Virginia and he has to say it's impressive, It turns out the people populated in the whole area is use to full of vault dwellers, Vault 76 is the very first vault to be open to the outside world. And many of it's people turn into legends... at least that what it said

The people here is the descendants of Vault 76, Many buildings is in order and the leaders around here is pretty friendly with him, They welcome outsiders with open arms as long if you don't cause any trouble. He spoke to many of the residents and they all told him how everything started and how many cities and towns is in order ever since their ancestors rebuild the whole civilization

Vault 76 is now abandoned ever since it's people left and whatever left inside is old part hats and balloons, And some robot butlers that keeps the place clean as possible, Of course it won't open without a Pip-Boy and since Doc Michell give him his Pip-Boy he can open up Vault 76 without a problem. The robots were surprise to see unknown resident with a Pip-Boy enter the vault but welcome him and tour him around the vault

Despite the dust, the vault is still in working order and really clean, He saw something in his eye corner. He went into an room and saw a Pip-Boy 2000, Granted it wasn't like his Pimp-Boy 3 Billion but it was still in a working order, He didn't know why one of the vault residents left this here... regardless he took it with him since finders-keepers

He then left the vault and the country to find this Commonwealth place, He doesn't know how long he'll be there but until he stops hearing this Institute crap then it'll have to be worth it, Rumor has it that the Institute first appear in Boston... so that's where he'll go next

"I hope this journey is fucking worth it..." Six mutters before going to the Commonwealth

* * *

***Commonwealth, Vault 111***

The Sole Survivor has awoken up in her cryo-sleep, She witness her husband's death and baby taken away from her, She'll find the man who killed her husband and take her baby back... but for now she'll have to get out of this vault

She stumbles onto an oversize roach and it begin to craw it's way over to her, She smash it with her fist before find more of them in the generator room, They were fried by the electricity so that's one thing off her mind

She found a gun in the Overseer room, 10mm Pistol with 57 handgun bullets, She used one before but she wasn't like her husband in marksmen. He is a former military while she was a lawyer... which doesn't make sense anymore, She use the terminal and open up the locked door and saw more roaches coming and she shoot them down with the pistol

She arrived at the vault door and she saw skeletons on the floor and one of them has those weird device in their left arm, She went to pick it up and look at it before putting it on her left arm and lock it tight and turn the power on, She saw the control panel and it needs some sort of cable connect to it. She saw the cable on the back of her Pip-Boy and she insert it on the control panel and push the red button on it and loud noise is opening the vault door

She waits until it opens, Before she leaves she turn around one last time and whisper to herself

"I'll get Shawn back... I'll do it for the both of us, I promise" Nora said before leaving the vault into the outside world

The elevator reach at the top and the sealed door begins to open itself and Nora has to cover her eyes with her arm because the bright sun, When she opens them again she was in shock, Everything around her is completely dead... far way buildings is still in order just barely. Sanctuary is still around but the house rooftops collapse onto the house itself

"My god..." She covers her mouth and tears begins to come to her eyes, She can't believe everything she knew and love changed so much, But her baby is out there somewhere... she'll find her son and together they'll be a family again

***At the same time***

"Wow, This place is a shithole" Six mutters to himself on seeing the Commonwealth for the first time, He never been here before but at first glance he knew something is wrong about this place

"Still if this leads me questions about the Institute and what's going on around here then this is the place" He look at his Pip-Boy and it says he's somewhere near Vault 111 and Sanctuary, He took the long road since the road he was traveling has deep water below... plus empty void down their and he isn't going to risk it

"Well, I'll head to Sanctuary and ask anyone there about the Institute" He removes his usual armored duster and replace it to his Blackjack ones, It was gift from his old friend Ulysses in the Divide and he gotten used to the sleeveless duster with vest and black combat pants and boots

He put on the 1st recon beret and Lucky Shades on, The beret he gotten from Boone and the Shades he gotten from the Legion safehouse, He sigh before going to this Sanctuary place

* * *

***Sanctuary***

Nora wanders back to her old house and found her robotic friend Codsworth

"Codsworth? I-is that you?" Nora is surprise to see him still function after all this time, "M-mum? Y-your back... your really back?!" Codsworth flew towards to it's owner and if he has arms he'll hug her to death

"Codsworth… what happened to the world?" Nora ask him, She needs answers on what's going on

"T-the world mum? I'm afraid I don't know, I was busying cleaning up the house but all the rust and dust keeps getting attach inside, Then you and sir's car is filled with rust and I tried to clean it but it won't budge" Codsworth explains but Nora knew something isn't right with him

"Codsworth listen to me closely, Do you know where Shawn is?" Nora needs to know if Codsworth has seen her baby

"Well didn't you and Sir have him? If I remember correctly Mr. Nate was holding onto young Shawn closely to his chest before you all run off to that vault up hills, But I hope he still have him and will come with us and we'll all be one happy family again" Codsworth seems to be avoiding the question

"Codsworth stop lying to me, You know that I don't like to be lied to" Nora with a stern tone this time, She doesn't like violence but she really _HATES_ to be lied to

"I-I-I... Oh Mum it was so terrible! Everything in Sanctuary is falling apart, Many bugs keeps appearing in some houses and I have to clear it out or else they'll even egg the house itself! I spent 210 years trying to clean things up but it keeps turning dust and rust?!" Codsworth begin to cry even though he's a Mr. Handy

"Easy Codsworth it's alright and it isn't your fault, What do you know about the outside world?" She feels bad for her robot now, She liked Codsworth but before that she didn't like him handle her baby... but time pass and she was getting use to him handle Shawn

"I-i'm afraid I don't know anything about the outside world mum, I been staying here in Sanctuary all of my life and don't have anywhere to go, But it was alright and I grown to love this place and hope that one day this place will be rebuild someday" Codsworth grown attach to Sanctuary but won't mind leaving anywhere else if he knows where

So the two of them chat awhile until Codsworth give Nora a holotape, It contains the last recordings of her husband and Shawn talking into it, Nora has to hold in her tears or she'll cried again. She then distract herself and told Codsworth if anything dangerous around the place, He responded that a nearby bug has once again took residents in one of the houses and he told his mistress to follow him to take care of them and she agreed

Once Nora saw the bugs she pulls out the pistol in her hands and shoot them, Since she still have bad aim accuracy the bullets just fly everywhere before she hits one of them, The bugs tries to swarm itselfs to her but she falls back and kills every one of them

Codsworth then tells her more of them is in the other side of the house and she sprint towards to the house and kill all the bugs in there, Once she dealt with the threats a bigger bug emerge behind Nora and was about to sting her and Codsworth yells for his mistress to turn around then...

_*Bang!*_

Nora turns around and saw the biggest bug she ever seen dead, She then turns to where the bullet came from and soon enough a man with a red beret and navy coat duster is walking towards her

"Man, those things are annoying" The stranger said and spat at the dead bug's corpse, Now that she got a good look on him he looked young to be in the military... but looks can be deceiving

"You alright mam?" He said to her, He didn't know why he even help her since it looks like she can handle herself, But now he gotten a good look on her and it was clear as day... she is a vault dweller. She doesn't even know how to handle a gun it seems like this is her first time, He was like that as well but he gotten use to it and was a skilled marksmen and gunslinger

"Yeah thanks, Who are you by the way?" Nora ask him, He looked at her if she is trying something

"Courier 6 or just Six, I don't have a name since I have amnesia" Six said to her and she nodded, She understand amnesia... but for a man who doesn't know his real name saved her but never knowing his name is just terrible

"Oh thank you sir! You saved my mistress a neck of time!" Codsworth comes in to greet their savoir, Six looked at the Mr. Handy... This one seems better days

"Don't worry about it, Just doing like everybody else is doing" Six answer truthfully, He sometimes asked by people why he saved people he doesn't even know, He told them it was the right thing to do. He isn't out for fame or glory like most folks... he's just a simple Courier nothing else

"What brings you here?" Nora said to him

"I'm been hearing rumors going on around this one faction called The Institute, I don't know too much about them but heard they sent out their _synths _to copy human folks and take over their lives" Six said to them, He heard someone said that the Institute replaces humans with their synths. He wants to know if this is true or not like some sort of fucking detective

"The Institute..." Nora doesn't know why but this _Institute _may have leads to her missing baby, She doesn't have any evidence about them yet and hope she'll try finding this Institute about Shawn

"I have heard about them myself, In my database it seems the Institute is a scientists folks wishing to rebuild civilization in their own image, It seems they sent out their Synths instead of themselves to the outside world" Codsworth only learned little about the Institute in his database, Most of it is garbage but he can still manage to read it out loud

"Then it's worse then I thought, These Synths were made from the Institute and many people in this region is in danger because of it" Six cup his chin to think about this mess

"But why would the Institute do that? They can't replace people with their damn synths?!" Nora freaked out a little before calming down, She can't believed this

"There has to be a reason, But for now I need to check out other parts of the Commonwealth and found anyone that may or may not know about the Institute" Six was about to walk away but was stop by the vault dweller

"I'm coming with you, I need answers of my own and if you going out there looking for the Institute then I'm coming with you, It's better to stick together as a team" Nora isn't going to take a_ "No"_ for an answer

Six stares at her for a few moments, This women isn't skilled or trained in combat... but she has ways with words and leadership, He sighs and nod his head at her telling her to come along if she want

"If we're going to be stick together as team then you need to hear things about me first, Understood" Six said to her and she nodded, Before he raise his right hand with each fingers

-Rules-

1\. Keep close to each other, Never wander off alone

2\. Keep your weapons ready for any hostiles

3\. Always check for your supplies, He'll give some of his items if she can take care of them

4\. Stock up on ammo if they leave any nearby towns or shopkeepers

5\. Low on food supplies, Then ask him and he'll see if he has some

"Think you can handle that?" Six ask her and she nodded, "Good, Before we go do you know any nearby towns near here?" He ask Codsworth if he knows anything

"Well, There is Concord and from my database says, There are people there... but not friendly folks. It seems there are people holding at the museum of freedom, The other folks are shooting at them with guns" Codsworth was glad their were other people that manage to survived the nuclear bomb

"Raiders? It seems you and I have a job to do mam" Six said to her, Nora glares at the Courier

"It's Nora to you, But who are these Raiders?" Nora wanders since she is still new at this survival stuff

"Raiders are bandits group who terrorize and kill many innocent people and take their stuff, To see who or what the raiders look like they may looked to be wearing lots of random pieces of armor clothing to look cool. Let's get hope these type of Raiders is weaker than the raiders back out west" Six hope the raiders in the east is easier than the west, The Khans are one of the most toughest mean son-of-a-bitch raider gang he have ever seen... thankfully he convince Papa Khan to deflect the battle of Hoover Dam and left Nevada with his people somewhere else in the waste

He also gotten an offer to joined the Great Khans should he ever want to stop traveling... He'll think about it

"Let's get going then, Sooner we get this done the better" Nora was full of energy due to her slumber, Six look at her and he can't remember the times Veronica was full of energy to visit other parts of Nevada

"Sure, But you need a better gun, The 10mm you have there looks to be in worst condition. Here, use it carefully or you have to repair them on your own" Six handed her another weapon from his inventory, It was That Gun and it uses 5.56mm ammo. It's quite a rare ammo to find but Six hands her 500 ammo of it, She ask her how did he gotten that much ammo but he told her it's trade secret

* * *

***Red Rocket Stop, Concord***

The Courier and Sole Survivor stumbles an old Red Rocket gas station, They then found a lone dog looking for something, That same dog then sped towards them with a happy smile on it's face and lick Nora's face

"Hey boy~ What are you doing here by yourself?" Nora ask the Dog, Since Dog's can't talk like human would it barks instead, Six look at he Dog and can't help to remember Rex... He wanders how he's doing with that other female cyber-dog he brought to him

"We should take him with us, He seems to know what he's doing that's for sure" Six gets on his left knee to look at the Dog and petted him, Nora agrees and it's nice to see dogs still survived during the war

They took what they can on the gas station before heading to Concord, But Six stops and see bugs drinking the blood of an dead Brahmin to death, He looked at Nora and tells her to kill those damn things

Nora pulls out That Gun and aim at the bugs carefully, From what Six told her is keep a clear head and don't think about anything else, Just keep calm and do it. she shoots both of them with her gun ended it's life

"These creatures are worse then the west" Six look at the dead bug in front of him

"You keep mentioning that west, Are you from California or something?" Nora said to him

"You could say that, I don't remember much but when I reach to the age of 15 I wander around places to places in California to Oregon - Nevada to Utah - West Virginia to D.C" Six visit D.C before and that places is one of the worst hellhole he visited, The Washington Capital looks like shit ever since the atomic bomb started. He still amaze how it's still standing after all this time

He also visit the Brotherhood of Steel there, He told them he was also a member back out West and he was welcome in the Citadel and met Sarah Lyons and her boyfriend the famous Lone Wanderer. He ask couple questions on how the Brotherhood over here is doing than the West and they told him all kinds of research and how the Enclave is defeated

But what impress him the most is their giant killer robot... Liberty Prime, He saw pictures of Mr. House in front of what looks like two huge robotic legs behind him... It was this thing, The Scribes told him that Primm was here before they arrived in the Citadel and ever since then many years of progress is how to activate Primm and turn him into a loyal killing machine

Sadly Primm was destroyed by the Enclave's rockets and since then many Scribes and Engineer is trying to rebuild their most valuable weapon

"It looks like we have arrived to the party" Six look at the directions at loud shooting is taking place, Six, Nora and Dogmeat runs where it is and saw many Raiders shooting at African-American male with a cowboy hat with tan leather coat with blue scarf around it

"They guy looks like in trouble" Nora witnessing the shoot out by these Raiders, Dogmeat snarls at them and was ready to chew their arms or legs off

Six look at his Pimp-Boy and pulls out a weapon from the Divide... Red Glare, He bought all the upgrades into this Pre-War weapon... which cost a lot of his hard-earned caps along the way...

He then fires 10 shots of Rockets to the Raiders blowing them up without noticing them, One of them was in shock and runs away to tell his boss, Six puts Red Glare on his back and pulls out All-American and check the ammo before walk towards to the road

Nora was in shock on what she saw, It seems Six carries a lot of firepower which makes many people jealous, She knew Nate would loved to be in Six's shoes. And it seems to be Six is a one-man army

"Hey, Up here! I got a group of survivors inside, The Raiders are almost through the door, Please help us?!" Preston shouted before going back inside to defend the people

"Nora... we have a job to do" Six opens the door to let her and Dogmeat inside, More Raiders inside than outside and it looks like

Six shoots at two raider snipers with his rifle before going through rooms to rooms killing more of them left and right, Nora and Dogmeat followed behind letting him take care of business before one of the raiders tries to up at Six but Nora shot him in the head. Six thanked her before finding the last two raiders and kill them

Preston look threw the window and saw many Raiders are dead, He let two of his saviors in and their dog sprint towards Mama Murphy and she patted him

"Man I don't know who you two are but thanks for the help, Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen" Preston reach out for a handshake to Six and he did as well

"Minutemen? Are you guys trying to honor the Minutemen history by continue like they started?" Six was some sort of historian like Ulysses, He read stories about the Minutemen how they defend people and stuff

"I suppose you could say that, When I first heard about the when I was just a kid I want to join Minutemen... But now, Anyway I'm glad that you both saved us but we have a new problem. Those aren't the last Raiders we seen and one of them went back telling his boss what happened right now, If you two are willing to stay and help me with these people then I'll be grateful" Preston said to them

"Sure, what's been going on around here anyway?" Six take control of this mess, Nora nodded and it seems Preston is being honest with them

"A month ago, I was with Colonel Hollis group to help these people in Quincy, We were hired and suppose to keep them safe. But one of our own Clint... He and his group turned on us, He and the rest joined the blood-bastard groups called the Gunners that want to take control Quincy, Colonel Hollis was dead when I found him and so it's was my job to lead the people out of Quincy. We never have a place to settle since Raiders and Ghouls drove us out in Lexington, Now it's the same shit all over again" Preston is tired of leading these poor souls to die like this

"Where's the rest of your Minutemen?" Nora asked him, Surely there are more of them... right?

"Dead, The one outside was my last men, There use to be more of us... now were 5, It's just me, The Long's Marcy and Jun, this here is Sturges... and that sitting over there is Mama Murphy" Preston introduce the people that is still alive to the two newcomers

"So what's the plan?" Six sometimes help people in need, Don't get him wrong he never was the "Hero" like everybody talked about, But sometimes he just leave them to their fate... He's not good or bad it's just business for him and code of honor

"There's a crash Vertibird up in the roof, Old-School pre-war Power Armor, Despite the rust and bad conditions it just may still be function. The problem is that it's out of juice, The Fusion Core in the thing is fully drained to dust, We need another one and it's in the locked security generator room" Sturges lift his goggles to look at the newcomers who saved their asses

"Power Armor... now where talking" Six smiles a bit, Back in the West he gotten good with the Brotherhood over there and he joined up, They teach him how to use Power Armor and training how to use it. It pains him that he forgotten to take some of it with him

"What makes this Power Armor, Special?" Nora saw them before the war, Two military guys holdings laser rifles and minigun in hands yelling at them to get into the Vault before it exploded

"The whole West-Tek computer stuff girly, Your friend here looks like he knows all about the Power Armor, So I think you should wear the suit to take out those Raiders outside. Get the suit you can tore that minigun attach the Vertibird and kill all of those fucks outside" Sturges said to Six

"I have couple of Fusion Core in me, We're set" Six checks his Pip-Boy and indeed he has a lot of Fusion Core in his inventory

"Alright, Maybe our luck has finally turned around" Preston was so glad that this is his biggest break yet

"Nora, stay here with them, I'll handle the raiders outside and if you see any of them entering the building shoot them" Six looked at her making sure she understand, She nodded before Six rush over to the rooftops to get the power armor

Nora sat down next to Mama Murphy, Waiting until this whole thing get sorted out, She notice movements on her leg and saw Mama Murphy smiling at her

"It looks like Dogmeat has found such help, I saw it... in my vision" Mama Murphy said to Nora

"You saw it?" Nora didn't know what's going on with this old lady

"It's the chems that's what it is, But for now your friend is going to handle a dangerous threat even bigger than the raiders outside would... I-I can see it happening" Mama Murphy saw visions of something big is emerging out of the sewers and into the streets of Concord

"What is it? Please Mama Murphy I need to know, My friend out there is going to be in danger if you don't tell me" Nora shook Mama's shoulders, She can see fear happening to this young lady's eyes

"I-I see... It's claws sharp ready to tore any man or women standing it's way, That's all I can say my child... I need to rest since those chems is giving me a seizer" Mama lay down her head on the coach to rest, Nora however just hope that Six finds the way to kill the raiders somehow

* * *

***Six***

Six went outside of the rooftops and saw a rusty old military-hardware Power Armor, Despite the rust it still looks good enough he suppose, He insert the Fusion Core on the back of the suit and it opens all angle for his body. He jumps inside and soon enough the suit behind him sealed suit tightly and all HUD function begins to reboot itself

"It's time to play fire with fire" He grabs the minigun from the crash Vertibird, He then walk over to the edge and saw one of the raiders in the rooftops and he quickly shoot at him with the minigun

"Power Armor huh? Well I'll be damn, How about you get down here wise guy, I want to see that fancy suit of yours up close and personal?!" Gristle isn't afraid of some rusty Power Armor, He thinks is one of the Minutemen trying to get the edge of his men

"With pleasure..." Six jumps down to the main street of Concord and when he did he shoots all the raiders down with his minigun, Gristle is now regretting his fucking decision now for challenging a man wearing Power Armor with a minigun down

Six notice that one of the legs in the Power Armor is damage, He'll have to worry about that later and focusing his kills on the Raiders, Gristle comes out with his hands up but Six isn't going to take any bullshit and just open fire on Gristle all over his body full of bullets until he's finally down to the count

"Oh Shit?! He killed Gristle, I'm fucking outta here?!" One of the raiders yelled before running away, Soon afterwards more raiders runs away from Concord to avoid getting killed

"Tch! What a bunch of babies, Can't handle a man wearing pre-war Power Armor that looks to be covered in rust?" Six smirks on his victory and was about to head back to the museum... But he heard something coming from underneath the streets

As soon he thought of it, A long _"Bang!" _broke the doors to block out the sewers of Concord, Then it emerges to the surface, A huge male Alpha-Deathclaw looked at the metal thing in front of it and roars at it with it's sharp claws to tear it apart

"Deathclaws…" Six seen to many Deathclaws all over region he went, There was that one time in New Vegas is that a pack of Deathclaws moved into Quarry Junction forcing the workers from the NCR to fall back to Salon, He killed every Deathclaws in that godforsaken hellhole... With his trusty Fatman… Esther

Six pulls out Annabelle from his Pimp-Boy and aimed at the monster in front of him, the Deathclaw notice the weird big thing in front him it's holding some kind of another machine, It grows at it before speed towards it's prey in half

"Nightly night... Bitch!" Six shoots Annabelle from it's launcher before blowing the Deathclaw into pieces, Meat parts all falling down and the blood leaking out of the streets of Concord

"Jeez..." He took the helmet all of his head before looking at the sight in from of him, "That's one way to go, I guess?" He said before pulling the helmet back and head back to the museum with Preston

* * *

***Preston***

He saw Preston and Mama Murphy arguing about her chems or something, He then saw Nora with huge relief on her part since it's only be 23 hours on meeting with Six, She'll admit that he became on of her trust worthy friends in this world... if there's anyone that has experience dealing of the wasteland it's him

"Knew that Power Armor is still good and kicking, Hold onto that Power Armor now fella since it may be prove useful to you later, And make sure it get that thing an upgrade... gods know that thing needs color and metal parts now" Sturges knows a lot of Power Armor since he used to hang with these cats called Atom Cats, They teach some cool tricks about Power Armor before the Gunners drove them away from Quincy

"Hey... thanks for saving all of us, When we first met you said about the Minutemen history, I still think that the Minutemen is the good guys and they should keep on doing that. Anyway here... for all your troubles" Preston handle Six 500 caps for helping them with their problems

"Your welcome Preston, Now what?" Six knew there's has to be more going on with them

"Right now, I need to lead these people to their new home, Mama Murphy said about a place called Sanctuary that it hasn't been turned into a settlement yet, So that's a fresh start right there" Preston responded since perhaps this Sanctuary place it's their last and only shot to rebuild

Nora kept quite for a moment... thinking about Sanctuary causes her too much memories with her husband and Shawn, All the happy life they all did with their friends vanish because the bombs

"I'll lead you guys there, I know where it's located" Six told Preston who was shocked, Here was this guy who came out of nowhere help his problem and is continue to help them?

"That'll be great! Don't worry we'll follow you to Sanctuary" Preston gather around the surviving groups and told them to follow Six to Sanctuary, Of course Marcy complains a bit before agreeing with Preston and follow Six to Sanctuary

***Sanctuary Hills***

It was a slow walk to Sanctuary and they passed by the Deathclaw that Six killed, Preston never thought he see one of these things in person but hope he'll never have to in the future, They pass by the Red Rocket gas station before Sturges told them to stop

"I think I'll stay at this place, Plus Sanctuary is over there and I can swing by anytime I want right? This here is going to be my sweet scrapyard of cool bro" Sturges walk inside the station trying to get everything in order

The remaining group follow Six to Sanctuary before seeing in for the first time, Sure the houses collapse isn't the fun part, But it can be rebuild into a model settlement that it's safe for any threats

"I'm glad were here in Sanctuary, I'll admit this place isn't half-bad I should have listen to Mama Murphy all along, This place will become one of the mightiest settlement in the near future for sure" Preston was proud at Sanctuary, It has everything they'll need water, junk and house. But they have to find food to start cropping out food

"I'm not sure... it's kinda strange to be back here" Nora quietly said to herself but Six and Preston heard her

"What does she mean? She been here before?" Preston said to Six

"I'm not sure myself, I just met here earlier but we hardly even new each other" Six is telling the truth, He doesn't know what relation that Nora has with this Sanctuary place or why it's important to her

"I live here... over 200 years ago, I was cryo-frozen during the great war itself... So I guess that makes me 200 years old I guess?" Nora can't explain it but that sounds about right, She's even older than anyone else in the wasteland by now

"Damn? Like those pre-war Ghouls? You said you were frozen, Didn't anyone else made it out?" Preston looked at Nora and he was quite surprise to see a vault dweller that survived the great war and still looked young as ever

"My son... Someone took him while I was still trapped, I'm looking for him out here, Did you stumbles any kidnaped babies out here?" Nora asked Preston hoping he has information about her missing child

"Damn... I'm sorry but I haven't heard about any missing babies, But I hope you'll find him someday... But for now let's talk about the problems we have now" Preston said to them and Nora nodded want to distract herself away from thinking about Shawn

"I got word that one of the people needs help, The only way that the Minutemen can rise up from the ground-ups is keeping the folks of the Commonwealth safe, I'm talking about raiders, ghouls, gunners and even super mutants. Look if you two can spare the time and help the Minutemen then I'll be grateful" Preston spoke to them about his other problem

Six sigh on this since he still as the deal learning about the Institute... But if this will keep his mind of about them, Besides Preston looks like a nice guy who wants the Minutemen to being the good guys again, So he nodded making Preston happy a bit

"Okay, My scouts told me that the people in Tenpines Bluff needs help with some Super Mutants problem, Tell them that the Minutemen sent you and ask if they need help. That way the people of the Commonwealth will open up to the Minutemen once again" Preston inform them and dot the locations to where Tenpines Bluff is located

"That's one hell of a walk, But sure we'll get to it" Six said to him before looking back at Nora, She agrees as well before the two of the talk in private

"You know... This place could use some work now that I think about it" Six look at the houses in Sanctuary, He'll admit this place could _the _one he could settle down if he quits giving up traveling to different parts of the good ol' U.S.A

"What do you mean?" Nora didn't understand on what Six is talking about

"I'm thinking building my own set of house next to yours, Rebuilding takes time and effort but at least it'll be worth it, Plus you have to rebuild your house as well onto your own liking. Sanctuary... I'm not sure why but this place seems to peaceful for my liking" Six haven't heard about the Divide after Ulysses told him about it, People heard new roads leading to Nevada because of him and tried to open up settlement but gotten nuked instead. Perhaps it's time for him to mark his symbol on which is his or not

He went to the left side of Nora's house and pull out a yellow paint, He then drew it to his own liking... Courier 6, He doesn't know why he kept the name but he suppose he gotten used to it and never thought of changing it

"Marking your own territory now?" Nora doesn't know the point of why Six is making his mark on the house

"To let people know that this house is mine... after I got the doors to work first" He grab the door on the floor and pulls out a hammer and hammering the door into the frame before he swings the door inside and out to make sure it works, Until then he went inside and clean everything up and put all of his junk in the house and board the windows with wood put bedframe in his room before the mattress and tested it out

Nora shook her head and wonders how Six fixed the house that quickly... although she does have her own house to fix as well, She sigh and went back to her home and ask Codsworth to help her with the house

* * *

_**I'll end it here, I seen the Lone Wanderer coming to the** **Commonwealth and other Fanfiction stories, Sometimes seeing the Courier as well but they just do "Courier, Lone Wanderer and Sole Survivor"**_

_**In this is only the Courier and Female Sole Survivor ONLY!**_

_**We all heard some theories about what happened at the end of New Vegas, Did the Courier leave Nevada or stayed... If we're being honest here then I think that the Courier left the Mojave Wasteland after beating NCR, Caesar's Legion and Mr. House**_

_**Why I think about this is because the Courier doesn't stay in one place, He keeps moving forward and don't let the past get to him, And since he went to Old World Blues he was turned into a cyborg making him ageless like Kellogg**_

_**I think after the second battle he went east, Through Utah - Colorado to West Virginia - D.C, He stayed at the West for far too long and it's time for him to travel east**_

_**And since Fallout New Vegas takes place after Fallout 2, This makes Six older than he look perhaps he's in his mid-twenties, Of course the Lone Wanderer is 4 years before New Vegas... But I found that completely bullshit**_

_**So what I'm getting at is I think New Vegas is more older than Fallout 3 despite the year difference**_

_**Fallout 3 - 2277**_

_**Fallout New Vegas 2281 (BULLSHIT!)**_

_**Fallout 4 - 2287**_

_**So yeah, I found it hard to believe that the Lone Wanderer is older than the Courier himself, If I have to say who has the better weapons or armor... New Vegas for the win baby**_

_**Alright I'm done for the day, I'll see you all later**_

_"It's a game, And the game has winners or losers... I chose the latter of course" - Benny_


End file.
